


IronFrost 30day PORN CHALLENGE

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boring sex, Bottom!Loki, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluffy, Food Sex, Hate Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pooooorrrrrrnnnnn. Yay!, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, Top!Loki, Violent Sex, Virgin!Loki, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom!tony, sort of, top!tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP PORN challenge. I saw a lot of people doing it, so I thought I'd give it a go. Plus, I need to work on my porn skills. *!probably not going to be updated daily!* Also, in no way are any of these related except for the OTP. Enjoy;)</p><p>The first chapter is the list(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) for the beginning of each day, I'll say what the tags for that one are, and who is going to be in it.
> 
> 2) I won't have time to updated daily. I have a IronFrost story I'm currently working on, and its taking up a lot of my time, plus I might start a Sterek story soon.
> 
> 3) please leave a comment if you liked something! But, please. Nothing negative. It's fine if I messed something up and It needs to be fixed, but not if your going to be a Bitchface about something. 
> 
> So, please. Nice things:) they make me 
> 
> 4) Beta'd :D
> 
> 5) if you have any questions at all, about anything, I will be glad to answer.
> 
> 6) enjoy(:

1 Cuddles (naked)  
2 Kiss (naked)  
3 First time  
4 Masturbation  
5 Blow job  
6 Clothed getting off  
7 Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
8 Skype sex  
9 Against the wall  
10 Doggy style  
11 Dom/sub  
12 Fingering  
13 Rimming  
14 69  
15 Sweet and passionate  
16 In public place  
17 On the floor  
18 Morning lazy sex  
19 Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
20 Your own kink  
21 Shower sex  
22 On the desk  
23 Trying new position  
24 Shy  
25 With toys  
26 Boring sex  
27 Rough, biting, scratch  
28 Role playing  
29 With food  
30 Whatever pleases you  
31 BONUS LEVEL SURPRISE


	2. Naked Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everything I do has to be somewhat sexual. *face-palm*
> 
> Tags; cuddle bunnies!, Loki's a dick, Tony's a dick, orgasm denial, dry humping
> 
> People; tony and loki

Tony was definitely sore when he woke up the morning after an all-night-sex-marathon with Loki to the feeling of heat surrounding his back and stomach. He looked down to see a pale arm wrapped around his middle, the sheets of his bed pooled around tan legs and pale white feet. The night had begun with the usual insults ending with the clash of teeth, tongue and engorged erections. And now this. Tony knew it had been a mistake. 

Tony was in no way a cuddle bunny. He thought that yeah, fucking someone and letting someone fuck you were two ways to be vulnerable and exposed, but cuddling, naked even, with a sworn enemy had to be the most vulnerable position one could be in. Especially if you're the 'little spoon'. Tony did not like this, not one bit, but when he went to sit up the god simply tugged him back down with the arm he had wrapped around his stomach and pressed his face into Tony's short brown hair.

"You would do well to stay still, Mortal." Loki said, sleepily and not in anyway a threat. Loki brought up his other hand to sooth down Tony's hair causing said man to bristle, turning around in the pale arms swiftly to a face full of naked Loki-chest.

"Didn't take you for a cuddle bunny." Tony said, placing both hands flat on Loki's chest in order to push away from him. Loki simply chuckled dryly, who knew you could do that, and pulled Tony closer. Tony huffed out a breath through his nose, raising an eyebrow when Loki sucked in a breath and made goosebumps appear all over his naked body.

Tony grinned, running a hand down Loki's chest, stopping at his waist line, before running the hand back up, pinching a nipple. Loki gasped, arching into the hand. Tony pushed him onto his back, kissing and nipping his way down Loki's body, tongue dipping into his navel on the way down, until he got to Loki's erection. Tony sucked on his hip bone, pulling away every time Loki tried to rock his hips up in search of some friction.

"Stark," Loki growled down at the man, "I demand you suck me. Now."

"Nah," Tony grinned back, jumping quickly to mould himself into Loki's side, "I feel like cuddling."

Loki growled, grabbing Tony's hands to pin them to the silky sheets, nudging his knee in-between Tony's sweaty legs. Tony moaned as Loki pressed forward, grinding his leg into Tony's growing erection. Loki leaned down, biting at Tony's neck, sucking as he rutted against his lover's thigh. Loki started at a slow pace, then quickly picked up speed at his pleasure increased. Loki mewled as he came, splashing Tony's legs, fully hard cock, and taught stomach.

Loki sighed happily, flopping down on the mattress, curling his arms around Tony's shaking body, tossing his leg over Tony's own, carful not to touch the man's straining cock. Tony went to reach down to at least jerk off, but Loki stopped him by putting both of the mortal's arms under his own.

"Loki." Tony whined, "please! Let me cum."

Loki grinned slowly and evily, "Nah," the god said, conjuring up some bonds to hold Tony to the bed, then curled around the human again, "I feel like cuddling."


	3. Nakedly Snogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who's never been kissed like this, I think I did a pretty good job. *pats on back*
> 
> Tags; kissing, fluffy, romantic
> 
> People; Tony and Loki

Tony pulled Loki's naked body flush against his own, falling backwards on his king sized bed. The silky sheets caressed the two lovers skin as they flipped once, lips meeting with fire raging between them, tongues entwining for a second before they rolled over again, slamming their spit covered lips together. Tony grunted as their lips clashed, teeth grinding and tongues mingling. Loki pulled back for a breath, a line of spit connecting the ends of their tongues. He gazed down at his lover, hazy eyes filled with lust and love combined with fire and ice. 

Tony followed the spit trail, eyes fluttering closed as his plump, chapped lips met Loki's thin, moist lips in a heated battle of dominance once more, biting and licking into each other's mouths, sucking on swollen bottom lips until Tony bit Loki's lip, blood pooling into his mouth. Loki did the same to him, tasting the metallic tang of his lover. They pushed their tongues into each others mouths, sharing the bond and the moment together.

Loki almost giggled at Tony's prickly beard scratching at his upper lip and chin, his cheek too, whenever he turned his face in the right direction. Tony ran his hands up Loki's back, growling possessively and tangling his fingers in the long, inky black hair, lightly pulling on it when Loki bit down on his bottom lip again. Loki lapped at the blood on Tony's lips, moaning.

It was wrong and right and everything in-between. A hero and a villain, clashing together as one, not a care in the world. It was beautiful and ugly, two sides of the same coin, setting aside their differences for the sake of love and passion. Something they both needed, craved, wanted more then anything else.

Tony sat up, chasing Loki's sweet, sweet lips, pulling a groan from the god when their leaking hardnesses ground together. Loki pushed Tony back on the bed, his tongue searched Tony's mouth slowly, there was no rush. Tony moaned, running his tongue around Loki's in a silent promise for what was to be coming later in the night. Loki ground his hips down into Tony's, sucking in the breathless moans and cries. Tony grasped Loki's shoulders and flipped them again so he was on top and they rested right in the middle of the big bed.

Loki gasped as he watched the ceiling and Tony kissed and nipped at his neck, surly leaving bruises. Not that Loki minded.

"Tony," Loki gasped again, hips rocking up to meet Tony's, "Please."

Tony smiled softly, placing his lips on Loki's once more, giving him as much love and passion as he could manage in a single kiss alone.


	4. First Time(literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first time, just a little bit of fluff. *blushes* okay, a shit load of fluff.
> 
> Tags; Anal sex, fingering, virgin!loki, fuffly as a kitten!
> 
> People; Tony and Loki

Loki nervously cleared his throat and let Tony open his legs, just a bit wider than Loki wold have liked. He tossed an arm over his eyes and flushed in embarrassment as Tony trailed his lubed fingers up Loki's inner thigh. Tony couldn't stop himself from laughing when the god jumped at the finger he had placed at his entrance, circling the tight muscle lightly. Tony then gently pushed his finger in and Loki blinked up at the ceiling, trying to relax himself by taking deep breaths.

Tony had told him beforehand that it wouldn't be as enjoyable if he was 'high-strung'. So Tony had worded it. Loki almost didn't take him seriously then, but now?

"Wait," Loki said suddenly as he felt the finger dip into him, "Will it hurt?" Loki looked down at Tony.

Tony sighed, "Probably." Loki's eyes widened and he began to sit up, panicking at the thought and suddenly he really didn't want to do this, "Only at first!" Tony explained quickly, "Only at first, it will get better, I promise."

"Okay," Loki took a deep breath, looking at Tony for a few seconds more, making sure he wasn't lying and finally lay back down on Tony's bed when he looked at him with soft, patient eyes, and a soft smile. Loki took another deep, calming breath, letting it out slowly in a breathy, "okay."

"You've really never been taken before?" Tony asked like he had done so over the past few days. He just couldn't really grasp the concept of no one wanting to have the god. But, he was glad for it, for he could be Loki's first, and that meant everything to him considering Loki couldn't be his first.

"Never." Loki grumbled, jumping when the finger was back at his hole, "I wa- ah!- as only with one woman, Sigyn. She was my wife." Loki thought that the talking was helping to take his mind off of the probing finger, "She was killed in a war before we could ever do anything, and after her... I never felt love for anyone as I feel it for you, my Tony."

Tony smiled softly, stopping to look up at the love of his life, "What about before? Before you were married?" he questioned. Loki sighed.

"We married when I was sixteen, in mortal years, and she was not but fifteen in the same." Loki answered, I was just begging to-" but Loki cut himself off as a flash of color danced through his body.

Loki took a deep, shuddering breath as Tony's finger breached him, working it in and out slowly. He added another one when Loki started rocking his hips down. Loki gasped and moaned when the fingers wiggled inside of him, pressing on his prostate. Tony poked and stroked it and continued even after Loki cried out, grasping the bed sheets, twisting them in his hands. Tony added a third finger, twisting them in and out, curling them here and there, seeing what made the god gasp and what made him scream.

"M-more, Tony," Loki gasped, "Please, more." Tony kissed his way up Loki's stomach and chest, pulling his fingers slowly out when he was face to face with the god. Loki whined at the loss, but froze up at the blunt head of Tony's cock at his entrance.

"Shh," Tony hushed him softy, "I got you, Loki. I love you, it's okay." Loki nodded jerkily.

"I love you, too, Tony." Loki said, grabbing Tony's shoulders and squeezing, "Do it." Loki said. Tony leaned down, kissing Loki full on the lips, pushing into him at the same time. Loki gasped at the burn he felt, nails clawing into the human's shoulders, scraping down his arms. Tony kept pushing, slowly, letting Loki's virgin hole adjust to his length, until he was fully seated inside him.

"God." Tony groaned, willing himself not to straight up fuck Loki into the mattress, "So tight. And warm. Perfect Loki, perfect."

At these words, Loki whined, thrusting his hips up to meet Tony's. Tony took this as his sign and slowly began to push and pull out of Loki. Loki's face was contorted in pained pleasure, clawing at Tony's back as if it was his only life line. Tony slowly lost control, thrusting faster, grabbing one of Loki's ankles and tossing is over his shoulder, taking the other one and wrapping it around his waist. The new angle made it so Tony hit his prostate on every thrust.

"T-tony!" Loki cried out, eyes rolling back at the new found pleasure. He was mad at himself for not letting Tony do this sooner, he never experienced anything so pleasurable before.

Tony reached a hand down, stroking Loki's cock as it bounced between them. His strokes matched his thrusts and he leaned down to suck at Loki's neck, making sure to leave a mark, showing the world that the god was his. Loki's back arched off the bed as he came, tossing his head back, dropping his leg from Tony's shoulder to wrap around his waist, digging into his back as cum spurted between them. Loki clenched around Tony, pushing him over the edge.

Tony cried out Loki's name as he came inside of him, collapsing on Loki, spent and panting. Loki unwrapped his legs from Tony and let them fall limply on the bed. Loki winced when Tony pulled out of him, falling onto the bed.

"Was it good?" Tony asked, pushing hair out of Loki's face.

"Better than I expected. Although is was painful in the beginning." Loki said, turning to look at Tony, "It'll hurt tomorrow, won't it?"

Tony winced, "Yeah, it will. But, i'll take care of you." Tony reached over Loki, clicking off the lamp, pulling Loki to curl into his side, both falling into a peaceful sleep. That is, until Loki awoke in the middle of the night to pee and punched Tony in the face for the pain he felt when he limped to the bathroom.


	5. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this where to really happen, I feel like it would be more... Awkward. *hides in corner*
> 
> Tags; humor?, Tony's a little shit, Loki run the show, mutual Masterbation.
> 
> People; tony and loki

"Just sit right there," Tony said, pushing a naked Loki into a chair in his living room. Loki sighed, crossing his arms and looked at Tony, annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this, Stark." Loki glowered. Tony frowned at the name, but just rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair across from Loki, also naked.

"Trying something new," Tony said, "now, grab your dick." Loki didn't move, Tony sighed grabbing his own, flaccid, cock in his hand, "Like this Loki. Just lift your hand, place it over your di-"

"I know what to do," Loki snapped, looking at Tony for a few more seconds before rolling his eyes and reaching down to grab his flaccid cock. Loki looked at Tony expectantly, waiting for... Something to happen.

"Okay." Tony said, slowly stroking his dick, "Just do as I do. Don't take your eyes off me."

Loki sighed but complied, slowly stroking himself. Shortly after they where both hard, Tony gasping softly and rocking his hips into his fist, while Loki sat there with a scowl, eye twitching.

"Come on, Loki." Tony sighed, stopping his movements, Loki doing the same, "Will you at least put in a little effort?"

"Will it make you happy?" Loki asked, Tony nodded enthusiastically. Loki rolled his eyes again, "Fine," he said, "But, we're doing this my way."

Loki began to stroke himself again, only faster, Tony doing the same.

"Good boy, Tony." Loki purred, "Such a slut for this. You wish it was me? My hand stroking you?"

Tony whined, thrusting into his hand, "Stop that!" Loki growled, "Don't move your hips, only your hand." Tony picked up his pace, but Loki 'tsked' him, "ah, ah. Your only allowed to go the same speed as me."

Tony complied, stroking slower. He reached a hand up, waiting until Loki nodded to pinch and roll his own nipple in his fingers. Loki moaned as Tony cried out, tossing his head back in pleasure. Loki began to thrust into his own hand and watched as his lover did the same, breaking under the god's gaze, whimpering and moaning.

"P-please, Loki." Tony whined. Loki nodded and Tony sighed in relief, pumping his weeping cock faster in his hand, pinching his nipple harder. Tony came, shooting on his chest, Loki following seconds after, shooting into his hand.

Tony looked at Loki with a smile on his face as they both came down from their highs. Tony looked Loki in the eyes as he dragged a hand up his chest, collecting his cum, sucking it off of his fingers. Loki moaned as Tony walked over to him, swaying his hips. He sat on Loki's lap, grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, licking off the god's cum with small kitten licks. When he was finished Tony leaned in, kissing Loki. Loki groaned, his cock hardening once more as he tasted both Tony and himself on Tony's tongue.

Tony took Loki in his hand, stroking slowly, sucking the moans from Loki's mouth. He cupped Loki's balls with his other hand, pulling them slightly, while stroking the vein on the underside of Loki's cock. Loki tossed his head back as Tony dipped a finger into the slit at the tip, moaning when Tony latched on to Loki's neck, sucking the skin under his ear.

Loki keened, thrusting into Tony's hand, almost bucking the smaller man right off of his lap. Tony giggled, stroking Loki faster, rubbing a finger over the head of Loki's cock each time his hand moved up. When Loki came again, he arched his back, crying out, and actually bucking Tony right off his lap.


	6. Blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blow jobs! Blow jobs for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, sorry if this sucks...ha!... But, I don't have a dick, nor have I ever sucked one, sooo, yeah. *awkward face*
> 
> Tags; Tony's a little shit, Loki's clueless, Amoras a sneaky bitch, Loki cums his brains out in front of all his enemy's.
> 
> People; Tony/Loki, Amora, doom, Justin Hammer, I think that's it...

Loki glared, "No, /Doom\\. I don't think it would be good to...." Loki trailed off, nostrils flaring. He coughed, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms up and behind his head to look casual, but really... He was looking under the table to see why the fuck he felt hands rubbing up his thighs.

When he saw nothing he brushed it off and continued, "....to send in Doom-Bots. Send me in. I can cover myself with a infiaaaa- fuck!" Loki cried out when there was suddenly pressure on his dick.

"Uh, Loki?" Doom asked, "You.... Okay?" Loki just took a deep breath, jumping slightly when his phone, the one Stark insisted he carry around when he went to these meetings, started ringing and clicked it on to see a new message.

'Don't move or draw attention,' it was from Tony, 'I'm under the table, about to give you a blow-job.'

How subtle, Loki thought, trying not to jerk when he felt Tony mouthing at the head of his dick through his khakis. He wore no undergarments, just like Tony insisted. Now Loki saw why, and was suddenly questioning all his life choices.

He continued, "Yes, like I whaa.. was saying," Loki cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt when he felt, and heard, his zipper being pulled down, "if we want to get the bomb back from SHIELD, and we send in doom bots, they're going to kno-ooh before y-you even get close to reaching it."

Doom stared at Loki, eyebrow raised in amusement, and Loki couldn't care less, because- holy damn, there's a mouth on his cock. While Doom started talking again, Loki leaned back and looked under the table. No one was there, but Loki could feel the warmth of a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, dipping into the slit and gathering his pre-cum up every few seconds.

Fuck- he could /see/ his pre-cum floating through the air, like something's carrying it, then it disappeared. He reached down, jumping when his hands touched something squishy.

"You good over there?" Hammer asked from across the table, just as Loki got a text. Loki nodded.

'You poked me in the fucking eye, you ass.'

It was from Tony. Loki waved a dismissive hand at Hammer, and ignored the way Amora was watching him like a hawk before Doom started talking again. Loki reached his hands down slowly, feeling around until he got his hands in Tony's hair. He pulled on it as his cock bumped the back of Tony's throat, biting his lips so as to not moan.

He almost jumped when someone cleared their throat. He looked up, laughing nervously at all the people staring at him from across the table. He cleared his own throat nervously, one hand letting go of Tony's hair to scratch the back of his neck, as the other clenched tighter in Tony's hair as the man sucked the head of his dick while swirling his tongue around it.

"Y-yes?" Loki questioned, raising his eyebrows at the suspicious looks he was getting.

"Have something over there that you need help with?" Amora asked. At first, Loki thought that they thought that there really was someone under the table. But the sassy grin she was throwing his way said otherwise.

"What? No." Loki said breathlessly as Tony laughed around him.

She rolled her eyes, turning back towards the front, the others doing the same. Loki, however, dropped his hand, gripping his lovers hair and pulling until the head of his cock rested just inside Tony's throat. He felt the velvety slickness swallow and gag around him so he pulled Tony off as let him go at his own pace.

Tony reached up, cupping Loki's heavy balls in his hand, rolling them around, and brought his other hand up to stroke the parts of Loki's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He curled his tongue just under the head and grinned around it as he felt Loki shiver above him. He could hear Loki's breathing hitch, then sped up and felt Loki's feet moving every time the god curled his toes.

He knew Loki was close, so he removed his hand from Loki's cock, and moved his lips further down his length. He swallowed around the head once it was in his throat, holding in gags and coughs that wanted to escape. He heard the people around the table and Loki talking, so he growled around Loki's cock.

Loki jerked, pausing mid-sentence, and cumming hard down Tony's open throat. He groaned lowly as he felt Tony swallowing his cum, rubbing Loki's thighs soothingly. Loki leaned forward, letting his head drop onto the table with a loud bang.

Amora laughed, stood and made her way to Loki's side, "you're welcome."

Loki confusedly watched as everyone left after Amora, laughing and grinning at Loki. He stood quickly, tucked himself back in his pants and bent to look under the table. Tony wasn't there, and Loki sighed, making his way you of the building too. Just as he walked outside, he got a phone call.

"Tony." Loki said down the phone, "how in Odin's name did you do that?"

Tony laughed, "get home and find out."

Loki grinned at the screen of his phone, teleporting straight into his bedroom.


	7. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off clothed, yum:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frottage is seriously me favorite thing to write:)
> 
> Tags; Loki's a horny fucker, thigh fucking, frottage, dry humping.
> 
> People; Loki and Tony

 

Tony sighed, ending his call with Loki, turning back to his work bench to continue to sketch out a new version of the Iron Man suit. He had been here for hours, and Loki was getting restless, calling him every five minutes to simply pant and mewl into the phone, gasping about how hard he was and how much he wanted Tony right now and that he didn't want to wait for Tony to finish the design and finally come upstairs. He wanted to, wanted to go upstairs and sex Loki up to within an inch of his life, but then Loki'd probably want to have post-sex cuddles, and then Tony would fall asleep, and not get his new designs done.

 

Loki's birthday was tomorrow, and Tony wanted to build him a suit, green and gold to match his. Loki had been complaining that Tony looked more dangerous, something about the mysteriousness of not being able to see an appoints faces. He talked about it quite a lot, in fact, wanting to share something like that with Tony, but not even knowing where to begin with all the new technology. And Tony had been waiting for this surprise for a long time, waiting for a special occasion to make and gift Loki one. But by the time he had asked Loki when his birthday was, Loki had come up with a quick date, and Tony had to rush to find the right colors, make a whole new design, and paint it all in little over a week. And here he was today, just starting to work on the design, hoping to get it finished by tonight and have Jarvis paint it while they were asleep, or not it Tony's case, so it could be ready for when Loki awoke the next morning.

 

Loki's birthday was also Loki's way of getting Tony to do some weird stuff with sex, stuff he wouldn't normally do. Now, it was nothing bad; nothing to get him in trouble or make either of them feel uncomfortable, and if it did, they stopped. But Loki said that, since it was his 'birthday week', he should decide what they do and when they do it, but Tony was so focused on finishing this special little project for his 'baby', that he didn't have time today. 

 

So when Jarvis told Tony that Loki was calling again, he told him to ignore it and any other calls, unless it's an emergency of course, and not to bother him until he was finished with his work. He kept sketching, white colored pencil looking great on his blue-print paper, sometimes adding in different colors when needed. He worked for a few more hours, eyes aching and throat sore from the amount of hot coffee and whiskey he poured down it in order to stay awake a bit longer.

 

When he was half way done, just starting works on the actual design of the new suit, he heard the buttons on the key pad to his workshop door beep and the door open with a 'swoosh'. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Loki standing behind him, hard-on pushing against his boxers and leather pants. You could hear him panting slightly, a tiny tapping noise every few seconds, and Tony could picture exactly how Loki was standing. Arms crossed over a rumpled green tunic, hips slightly tilted to the right, foot tapping down on the floor impatiently, waiting for Tony to turn around with a scowl on his face and letting out an annoyed huff every few seconds.

 

Only after the fifth annoyed sigh did Tony turn around in his chair to smile at his adorably angry god. He pursed his lips, and smiled as an idea came to mind, because he could see how flushed and sweaty Loki was, and he really had to finish the new suit before tomorrow.

 

"C'm 'ere," Tony mumbled softly, beckoning Loki towards him with a crooked finger, then patted the upper portion of his right thigh, letting his fingers linger and thumb rub gently at the crease between his dick and thigh.

 

Loki jutted out his bottom lip, childlike, and looked Tony up and down. He moved slowly, hoping with his whole being that Tony was serious, and not just fucking with him. He walked around Tony, letting the other man grab his hips and pull him down on his lap, rearranging Loki until he was straddling the thigh Tony was rubbing, right knee resting against Tony's cock. He squealed delightedly when Tony pulled him down, shifting his leg up to let Loki grind down onto his leg.

 

Loki closed his eyes, feeling the world spin as Tony turned the chair back around and began to work on his drawing again. He first placed his hands on Tony's shoulders, gripping them tightly as he bit his lip and let his hips shudder forward, rubbing his leaking cock on Tony's leg. Closing his eyes tightly, Loki thrusted, dick jerking in his pants at the thought of getting off on Tony, with them both fully clothed, and Tony barely even paying attention to his needy whines and jerking hips. There was a new level of dirtiness to it all and it made Loki all the more harder.

 

Loki's toes curled and he fell into Tony's chest, head burrowing into his lover's neck and arms coming around Tony's body to grip his shirt tightly. He pulled, crushing Tony to his chest, forcing the other man to lay his head against Loki's shoulder and hunch over to be able to see his work. Loki whimpered, humping and grinding down and panting into Tony's ear wetly, eyes rolling with the pleasure. He got an almost child-on-Christmas-morning giddiness inside him when he felt Tony's cock gaining quick interest whilst Tony tried to ignore it.

 

Loki rode Tony's thigh faster, making the chair squeak and rock with his movements. Tony used his free hand to clutch at the back of Loki's neck, pulling him in closer to nibble on Loki's ear while his eyes strained to look down at his sketches. He could feel his cock, hard and pressed into his zipper, creating wonderfully rough friction. He didn't even know this would be such a turn on; he'd had so much sex in the past week that he didn't know he could hypothetically even get it up anymore. Stretching upwards, Tony licked the shell of Loki's ear, grinding when he felt Loki shiver, then nibbled at the lobe, sucking it lightly into his mouth.

 

Loki keened, hips stopping for a second, thighs straining to keep himself upright, then snapped his hips quickly, back and fourth, back and fourth. He grunted and moaned, keeping his left hand wrapped around Tony's back and moving the right to tickle over the hair at his nape, then tangle in the soft, brown curls. Loki sucked in a breath, mouth opening, then jerking closed around a bit of flesh from Tony's neck. He worked at the skin until he knew it was bruised, and Tony's cock was a rock hard against his knee.

 

Pencil forgotten, left uselessly on the table, both of Tony's hands were wrapped around Loki now, nails digging and biting into Loki's skin through his shirt. It became desperate then, and Tony placed his feet flat on the ground so he could use the leverage to lift his hips. The new angle allowed both men to franticly ride each other's thighs and sweat started to soak through their clothes. 

 

Loki whimpered around the wet skin in his mouth, thrusting down, breathing in Tony's sweat and musk. Loki could tell Tony was doing the same by the way the other was nuzzling and groaning into the skin in between where the back of Loki's ear met his neck; his weak spot. He swallowed hard, pulling back enough to see Tony's face, and they stared at each other for less then a second before their lips smacked hard together, teeth bumping and tongues immediately finding each other. 

 

They kissed and rocked together, Tony's hand now sliding down Loki's wet shirt to his ass, cupping it through Loki's pants, massaging and rubbing the cheeks. He used this as leverage to grind harder into Loki before he was suddenly cumming, soaking his own boxers. 

 

Loki knew Tony came, he could feel Tony's wet pants, and he was so close. He lifted his right leg across Tony's free leg so that he was now fully straddling his lap, humping into the sensitive cock of his lover and also his hard abs. He squeezed his eyes tightly, crying out as he came when Tony sucked hard on his neck. 

 

They sat there silently for a few seconds, catching their breaths before Loki said, "are... those blue prints to a green and gold suit?"

 

"Shit," Tony sighed, laughing and wrestling Loki, who was attempting to turn around to see them, "no, for your birthday."

 

Loki stopped abruptly, an evil grin spreading across his face and he leaned in closely to Tony's ear, "my birthday's not until next week, Love."


	8. Dressed/naked (half clothed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one:) hehehe
> 
> Tags; naked Tony, clothed Loki, kind of Dom/sub but vary vary little, multiple orgasms, magic 
> 
> People; Tony and Loki

Even from across the room, Loki could feel the heat of the mans gaze on his body. The man, Tony Stark of Stark Industry's, has been watching him all night and it was driving Loki absolutely mad. He didn't know what exactly the man wanted, well. He could guess. 

He could feel the heated gaze on his skin. It felt like it was soaking him to the bone, making him shiver with the need to absolutely ravish Stark. He imagined that the other would most likely want to be in control, but Loki wanted it just as bad. And he was going to get it. He was a god after all. Stark may have that metal suit, but his human form was easy to manipulate with his super human strength.

Loki turned, then, only slightly annoyed and locked eyes with Stark. The man smirked, taking a long sip from his glass before placing it on the counter. He tilted his head towards a door near him, winked, then left through the door. Loki looked after him, not really sure if he wanted Loki to follow. In the end, Loki did. 

Loki grunted, then hissed as he was slammed into the door as soon as he walked through it. He hoped the music outside covered up the sound of the door slamming closed. He grunted when Stark immediately shoved his knee into Loki groin. Loki grinned, if Stark thought he was going to run the show, he was wrong. 

It didn't take much of a effort to spin them around, pushing the smaller man against the door. In a flash, he grabbed each of Stark's hands and pulled them tightly above his head, while simultaneously pushing his knee against the wall through Stark's thighs. He pulled the hands up higher while also lifting his knee until Stark's feet were a good two inches off the floor. He shifted his other foot back, at a slight angle to lean against. 

Tony strained, back arching in the hold the other had on him. He momentarily panicked at the loss of grounding, but quickly stopped when he realized that, with the position he's in, his cock is nicely nestled in the space where Loki's thigh meets his hip. Just thinking about the view they made, made him shiver with need.

Loki laughed deeply, vibration soaking through the layers of clothes and into Tony's bones. "If you thought you where the top in this situation, you are quite wrong."

His voice was deep, rumbling with arousal. He leaned forward catching Tony's ear lobe between his teeth. He bit down softy, nibbling at the flesh. Tony moaned, using the arch of his back and the tight grip Loki had on his hands to push down, grinding his erection into Loki's thigh. Loki used his free hand to unbutton Tony's suit jacket, pushing it aside to grasp the thin undershirt in his fist.

"Hey!" Tony shouted when Loki literally ripped his shirt from Tony's body. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"Sorry," Loki laughed deeply, not feeling sorry at all. "I'm not giving you the chance to switch this around." Loki sifted a bit, pulling Tony even higher, keeping his leg up for Tony to sit on. "Besides," he purred, "I rather like you like this."

Tony let out a breathless moan, lost in pleasure, grinding down as much as the position would let him. He strained forward, craving Loki's lips against his. He whined when Loki pulled away only slightly. When Loki started to play with his nipple, he found it harder to breath. His toes stretched down, trying to reach the floor, but it was no use. He relaxed his body, shivering as his half hard cock pressed between Loki's thigh and hip.

"Oh god," Tony whined, "god more!"

Loki smirked smugly. Yes. Yes, this mortal shall call him his god and he shall show Tony how much more he is than a simple human. That Loki can fuck Tony so much better. He grinned and nuzzled into Tony's neck, breathing in the rich sent.

"Mmm." Loki growled low in his throat, Tony's toes continued to reach for the floor, only managing to get a inch closer being still at least five inches away. "You look good like this, Mr. Stark." He breathed warmly into Tony's hair, lightly scratching his nails down Starks front, grinning when the man shivered. 

"Fuck," Stark cursed, "come on," his fingers strained in the hold Loki had on his arms, groaning softly when Loki leaned down closing his lips over his nipple, licking it. "Seriously, as much as I'm- oh yes- enjoying this, I would much rather have your cock inside me."

Loki barked out a laugh at the mans bluntness, and quickly use his free hand to unbuckle Tony's belt and toss it across the room. He then shimmied down Tony's pants, wishing, not for that first time, that he could use magic in front of Midgardians.

Loki pulled the pants down enough to pull Tony's dick out. Loki moved quickly, then, dropping Tony's hands and grabbing Tony's hips, forcing Tony to wrap his legs around Loki's waist. Tony's arms went around Loki's neck for extra support, even though Loki was pressing him tightly into the wall. 

Loki holds him up with ease, one hand slipping down the curve of Tony's ass, fingers brushing Tony's hole. Tony shivered and pulled Loki to him, immediately shoving his tongue into Loki's mouth. With the distraction, Loki went a head and use a bit of magic to slick up his fingers, hoping Tony wouldn't notice that Loki didn't have any lube with him. 

Tony groaned into Loki's mouth as a wet finger tip began to circle his hole pressing in slightly. Tony's perked up nipples brushed against something coarse. He pulled back and groaned again when he realized that Loki hadn't taken off any clothing. 

"T-that's not fair." Tony panted, eyes fluttering shut as the finger slipped easily into his body and Loki ground his covered, hard cock into Tony's perineum. "Why aren't you naked? You have me all-- and your just sitting there with that shit eating grin and all your clothes on like it's no big deal that I'm /dying/ over here-- and you better fuck me--"

Loki leans in quickly, capturing Tony's lips with his to get the man to stop talking. "Well," Loki said after a sloppy, steamy, kiss, "if you can be /that/ talkative right now, I'm obviously not doing my job right."

Cutting off Tony's response, Loki slides in another finger, causing Tony to moan loudly. Loki kisses down Tony's jaw, sucking dark bruises onto Tony's neck. When he was finished they where all the way from under Tony's ear to his collarbone. Loki simultaneously pumped his two fingers into Tony at a steady pace, licking the corner on Tony's mouth. Loki used magic again to slide his zipper down and free his cock, hips thrusting and making the head rub wetly against Tony's perineum.

"Feels so much better..." Tony mumbled, even though Loki only opened his pants enough to pull his cock out threw the slit between the end of the zipper and the button. 

Tony looked at Loki with lidded eyes, body craving to be as close to Loki as possible, even threw Loki's thick layers of clothing. Then it hit him, he didn't even know this mans name.

"Wait wait!" Tony said breathlessly, "I- what's your name? You... You didn't tell me."

Loki chuckled, "I liked when you called me God." Loki whispered into Tony's ear, sending shivers down Tony's spine. "But you can call me Loki."

"Loki." Tony moaned as a third finger pressed into him. He loved the way it felt on his tongue. "Come on, Loki, get inside me already."

"Mm, beg me." Loki growled as he found Tony's prostate, fingers relentlessly stroking over the nerves. "Beg me prettily and I'll think about satisfying you."

"Oh! Loki! Please, come on," Tony wailed, eyes squeezing shut. "Please fuck me! I need it so bad right now, I want you, I want your huge cock! Fuck me fuck me fuck me-" Tony cut off in a chocked groan as Loki's fingers slipped out and Loki blunt cock head pressed against his slick, and loose hole. "Yessss." Tony hissed as Loki finally pushing inside.

"Damn." Loki whispered just before closing his teeth around a chunk on skin on Tony's neck, sucking a huge bruise there as the coarse and wiry hair at the base of his dick scratched pleasingly against Tony's firm ass cheeks.

Loki don't wait, nor ask if Tony was ready, just started pounding his hip into Tony, catching the man off guard. Tony cried out, nails digging into Loki's black coat as his sweaty back slid up and down the wall with each powerful thrust. Tony gasped and moan, whining Loki's name loudly.

"Oh god, fuck!" Tony's back arched, pressing it into Loki fabric covered chest, as Loki tilted his hips, finding Tony's prostate with the hard head on his cock. "Loki! Loki! Loki!" Tony chanted, eye lids fluttering as his toes curled. 

Tony orgasm surprised him, and he shot his cum all over Loki bound-to-be expensive suit without warning. Tony legs tighten and shook as Loki kept slamming into him, fucking him fight threw his orgasm. He was only slightly shocked when his dick began to harden only seconds later. 

"Mm, clench around me, Darling." Loki moaned into Tony's ear, "you feel so deliciously tight and hot around me. Such a good fuck." 

Unwanted tears sprang to Tony's eyes, his body overloading with pleasure. His head felt heavy and fuzzy, and his whole body seemed to tingle now, sending electrifying shocks throughout him each time Loki pushed in. 

Loki felt his own climax creeping up on him, so he pounded faster, heart slamming against his chest. He yelled with the force of his orgasm, hips pressing into Tony's as his cum shot into Tony. Loki climax trigger Tony's and he clenched down tightly as he came again, adding to the sticky mess on Loki's suit. 

They say there for a moment, trying to regain their breath and slowly their hearts down. Loki grew soft and even though his cock slipped out of Tony's body, he still held Tony close. When he could breath properly again, Loki eased Tony's legs down to the floor, even as Tony continued to shake. 

"That was rather nice." Loki purred as he tucked his wet cock back into his pants. "I'll definitely be seeing you again." He placed me last knee wobbling kiss on Tony lips before strutting out of the room, using his magic to clean himself up. 

Tony stood there, trembling against the wall, more that half naked, cum leaking down his thighs and-- and, fuck yes he'd be seeing that sex god again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank for reading! I would love if you tell me when you think so far? And the next chapter should be up soon as I am finding more and more time to finally sit down a write(re: get shit done)


End file.
